1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding writing implements, specifically to such holders that can be adhered onto, or integrated into other things.
2. Description of Prior Art
Often, when a pen or pencil is needed, they simply aren""t there. This has been an ongoing problem, from the caves to boardrooms. A notebook without a pen is useless, as is a pencil without paper. They are interdependent, with the lack of availability of the writing implement being the more common problem. Research into prior art hasn""t shown a device that can be generalized to deal with the many situations where availability of writing implements is needed. Products being
Products developed for the current market lack versatility. In the past the problem has for the most part been ignored, and left to the improvisational instincts of the individual consumer. Consider the ball-point pen slipped into the wire of spiral-bound notebooks, often lost. Consider a pencil held diagonally on a clipboard, under the clip and on top of the paper, and everything falls out. consider the coffee cups around the house, full of pens and pencils, and not always where needed. And, of course, the human ear. These improvisations, and many more, are real indications of a problem that needs to be solved.
Commercial solutions have mostly dealt with the problem on an individual basis; each specific situation receiving a specific solution. There are zippered pocket holders for loose-leaf binders. Holders mounted on clipboards designed for erasable marker pen. And, of course, the pocket-protector. There are loops and sleeves, generally crafted into writing kits or brief cases, generally made of fabrics, plastics, or leather. These iterations often appear to have been designed as an afterthought with low priority, or low budget, or all three. They tend to fall apart, come unstitched, or to stretch out and loose elasticity, all becoming useless.
The most interesting device found in the prior art search is U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,095, John W. Stone, Oct. 13, 1998. It appears to have been initially designed to hold marker pens, and then generalized to hold pens and pencils. The device performs well holding markers in the lecture-demonstration mode, but not as well with smaller writing implements, having the following problems:
a. The device protrudes too high from whatever it is mounted onto. Its highest point from its base is about 1.4 cm, approximately twice the diameter of the typical writing implement it was designed to hold, higher than many common notebooks are thick. Thickness would create problems with stacking, shelving, and when transported in a briefcase.
b. The height of the device from its base remains the same whether a writing implement is in place, or the device is empty.
c. The protruding edges and corners at each end are sharp and obtrusive.
d. The device is made from an extruded material that is not as resilient as it needs to be to hold the variety of sizes as claimed. This lack of resiliency manifests when changing from one size implement to another, especially when changing to a smaller implement.
e. The above criticisms combines to suggest a device that is not as versatile as is needed by the consumer.
In accordance with the present invention a holding device for writing implements and other implements of similar shape. The essence of the invention is the pattern contained within the device that holds the implements, comprised of entry ports and holding edges. The pattern can be:
a. Contained within a material that is part of something else, such as the cover material of a notebook. Hereafter referred to as the preferred embodiment.
b. Contained minimally within a material, with an adhesive added to the underside, enabling the holding device to be mounted wherever the user deems practicable. Hereafter referred to as embodiment 2.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of the holding device described in my above patent, several objects and advantages are:
a. to provide a device that is versatile. Prior art has not shown a device that can be generalized effectively to deal with the many situations where availability of writing implements is needed: within the cover materials of notebooks, mounted onto the cover of notebooks, mounted onto or around computers, telephones, clipboards, wherever the user thinks is appropriate.
b. to provide a holding device that is easy to use. The visual effect the device has on first sight suggests without instruction: what it does, how the writing implement is removed, and how the writing implement is to be inserted.
c. to provide an ergonomically safe holding device. In the case of the preferred embodiment the writing implement is held flat against the material the device is integrated into. Therefore the height from the base is equal to the diameter of writing implement. In the case of embodiment 2, the height from the base is equal to the diameter of the writing implement plus the thickness of the material the device is made of. The holding edges of both embodiments collapse downward when the writing implement is removed, to approximately 0.5 cm. Additionally, there are no sharp corners or edges to snag or cut anything. Thus a more ergonomically sound device.
d. To provide a holder that physically connects paper and writing implement. The best example is the preferred embodiment, wherein the invention is integrated into the cover material of a notebook. A second example is embodiment 2, wherein the invention is integrated into a body material, and then adhered onto the cover material of a notebook.
e. To provide a holding device that protects the surface mounted upon from being soiled by the implement, or fingers.
f. The width of the area between the holding pattern and the perimeter shape serve To provide an esthetically pleasing device that is easy to see, especially if the color is strongly contrasted with its surroundings. Colors may be used to convey specific information: red for danger, yellow for caution, green for go, etc.
g. Both embodiments provide to remind the user whether or not there is a writing implement at hand.
h. To provide a holding device that can be made from a variety of materials and processes. Both embodiments could be manufactured from various plastics, and papers, or other materials that are flexibly, and resiliently suitable. processes of manufacture would be those suitable to the material, injection molding, die-cutting are the most obvious for plastics and papers.
i. To provide a holding device of embodiment 2 that allows the user to choose where to mount the device, onto: books and notebooks, computers, telephones, kitchens, workshops, dashboards, wherever the user thinks appropriate.
j. To provide a holding device of embodiment 2 that can accept commercial printing around the flat perimeter portion, for promotional advertising purposes.
k. To provide a holding device off embodiment 2 that can be modified into other products while maintaining integrity as a holder of writing implements. The perimeter of embodiment 2, in its present form, confines the holding device and adhesive, in a efficient, minimal, and visually pleasing way. For promotional advertising and other product purposes the shape of the perimeter, outside of the adhesive area could be anything a designer might create: trademarks, fictional characters, or information.
l. To provide a holding device which will hold writing implements of various diameters, including most common brands of ball-point pens, and wooden or mechanical pencils.
m. To provide a holding device for writing implements that is inexpensive and durable.
Further objects and advantages of my invention will become apparent from a consideration of the drawings and ensuing descriptions.